IGN Entertainment
IGN, created as Imagine Games Network, is an American video game reviewing and tutorial website. Their content includes reviews, descriptions, cheats & walkthroughs and articles on video games and consoles. History IGN started in 1996 by Johnathan Simpson-Bint with five separate websites: one for the Nintendo 64, PlayStation, Sega Saturn respectively. There were also two other sites over the gaming world featuring one for upcoming releases and new gaming projects as well as one as a hub for the rest for users and people to find information based around all of them. IGN stayed as five seperate sites until mid 1998 in which the sites were merged into one conglomerate site, though, the Next-Generation site was dropped from the final release. By 2005, IGN had attained more than 4.8 million registered users through the site. In the autumn of 2005, IGN was bought by News Corporation, and now features sections for film and television. On May 25, 2011, IGN sold its Direct2Drive division to Gamefly for an undisclosed amount. Scoring system Original system The reviewing process begins with a member of IGN's staff writing a review. The score must be between "0" and "10," assigned through increments of ".1." The reviewer then surveys the game's presentation, graphics, sound, gameplay, appeal to find a score for each. The game's final score is a compilation of the previous scores with an overall game score. 2010 system In late summer of 2011, IGN changed their system into one with a 20-point scale. Though, the points are received through increments of ".5" and the total score is averaged to still be in the "0" to "10" margin of the first system. The overall reviewing system didn't change with this as well. Perfect scores Over the course of its fourteen years active, IGN has awarded several titles the perfect 10 out of 10 score. A list of games that have received this score may be found below: * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Nintendo 64, 1998) * Checkered Flag (Atari Lynx, 1999) * Joust (Atari Lynx, 1999) * Shanghai (Atari Lynx, 1999) * Pokémon Red and Blue (Game Boy, 1999) * The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX (Game Boy Color, 1998) * Super Mario Bros. Deluxe (Game Boy Color, 1999) * Soulcalibur (Dreamcast, 1999)18 * Pokémon Yellow (Game Boy, 1999)19 * Mario Golf (Game Boy Color, 1999) * Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure (NeoGeo Pocket Color, 1999)20 * SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium (Neo Geo Pocket Color, 2000) * Magical Tetris Challenge (Game Boy Color, 2000) * Metal Gear Solid (Game Boy Color, 2000) * Pokémon Gold and Silver (Game Boy Color, 2000) * The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons and Oracle of Ages (Game Boy Color, 2001) * Dragon Warrior III (Game Boy Color, 2001)25 * Grand Theft Auto IV (PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, 2008)26 * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (PlayStation 3, 2008)27 * Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Wii, 2010) * Halo: Reach (Xbox 360, 2010) original UK review, scored a 10, but the US review scored a 9.5. The URL for the UK review now redirects to the US review, with the original UK review stricken. * Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare (PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, 2010) * Pac-Man Championship Edition DX (PlayStation 3, 2010)31 * Chrono Trigger'' (Wii Virtual Console, 2011)32 * Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' (PlayStation 3, 2011)33 * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (Wii, 2011)34 * Infinity Blade II (iOS, 2011)35 Category:Companies